The present disclosure relates to information processing servers, information processing devices, information processing systems, information processing methods, and programs.
In recent years, interaction among users using a social networking service or the like on a network has become popular. In many cases, the interaction in the network such as a social networking service is triggered by interaction in an actual real world.
To link an individual met in the real world with individual information in the network such as a social networking service, it is necessary to obtain information for specifying the individual such as a name. However, it may be difficult to get the name or the like of the individual within short interaction time in the real world.
For example, JP 2016-506549T listed below discloses that individuals around a user are identified by using facial recognition or the like and information about the identified individuals is provided to the user.